


don’t you trust me?

by roseharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Internet, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, dating site, internet scam, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseharry/pseuds/roseharry
Summary: where an internet scam goes farther than expected.





	don’t you trust me?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any miss spellings and the lower case’s. i’m just too lazy to go back and fix it :/

“I don’t know what you want me to do with that information, man.”   
  
  
  
“i didn’t tell you for you to do something about it, niall.” Harry said, stepping on his cigarette bud. “I was just saying that I needed to leave because Gemma’s getting home soon, and all i’ve done is smoke.”   
  
  
  
“who’s fault is that? mine or yours?”   
  
  
  
“fuck off, irish twat.”

  


“Oi, What have I done?” Niall jokes. “Just take your ruggy ass and _go_.”

  


“God I fucking hate you,” Harry said slipping on his jacket. He told Niall this almost everyday, but in a nice way of course. If there even was a nice way of telling people you didn’t like them. _There has to be_ , right?

 

The whole drive back home, Harry had to figure out how he was gonna be able to feed Gemma. With his mom being gone all the time, he has to find a way to pay for the bills _and_ take care of his sister.

 

Harry wasn’t gonna deny it, he hated his life. More than anything. The fact that he had to worry about how he was gonna pay for electricity and his next meal at _18_ made him want to die.

 

And the limited money that he gets from his mom and dad every month, yeah that doesn’t really help either. Gemma calls him a weirdo for being obsessive about having the lights on while they don’t need them, but he’s got _limited money_.

 

Harry wants to choke himself when he has to feed Gemma another cup of Ramen for dinner.

 

He hates it, _god he hates this so much._

 

He can’t keep doing this, he really can’t. He can’t bear to see Gemma and him like this. He knows he’s got to think about something.

 

But with his grades, he really can’t do much. Yeah they’re all passing grades, but not enough to actually get him somewhere.

 

_He’ll deal with this._ Like how he always does. The only reason this house is still intact is because of him.

 

***

 

“Fuck outta here with your fucking barbie hair headass.” Louis says. Lottie stares at him like he’s mental.

 

“Are you okay? is everything alright up there? I’m sure we could get you some help, Louis. All you have to do is ask.”

 

“You’re just sad because i finally beat you at something.”

 

“I don’t think beating me to the dinner table is all that braggable, but who am I to judge, you do you.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Where’s Fizzy?” his mum asks, placing the plates all around the table.

 

“Oh! she told me that she wasn’t gonna make it to dinner, she has to stay later at Rachel’s house for their project or something.” Lottie said, Jay just nodded her head and said ‘okay’.

 

When the rest of them sat around the table, Louis finally took this as an opportunity to ask his mum to let him borrow the porsche to take to the fall new york field trip, sure he wasn’t gonna be driving it, but taking the _bus_ was something he couldn’t do. Not even to be bratty or a spoiled rich kid, he just physically _couldn’t._

 

“Mum?”

 

“Yes, boy?”

 

“Can I take the porch to the airport when i got to the new york trip next week?”

 

“Why can’t you take the bus like everyone else?”

 

“Have you seen how disgusting those things are? some of them don’t even have seat belts, mum! I could die!”

 

“Fine, Louis. Do whatever you want. I just need to back before you come back.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Louis said, taking in a spoonful of the spaghetti in front of him. It was silent after that, Louis didn’t say anything else.  

 

When Louis finished, he went back into his room. He went on his social media and went through everything. Lastly, when he was on instagram, He started getting the feeling that he isn’t really doing much with his life.  

 

He saw a post of a girl he used to go to school with in freshman year post her acceptance into Yale university.

 

But Louis was here. At home. sitting on his ass in his master bedroom with a walk in closet.

 

Life isn’t that bad…

 

***

 

_Am I really gonna do this?_

 

you have nothing else, Harry. You have to.

 

_Fuck fuck fuck._

 

Okay. _Okay yeah._ He’s doing this.

 

Harry clicks the log out button on his account.

 

**Don’t have an account? Sign up here.**

 

**Email:**

 

**_henrygarner85@gmail.com_ **

 

**Name:**

 

**_Henry._ **

 

**Thank you! Click here to find a few friends!**

 

‘Fuck that, let’s just get this over with.’ Harry thought. And it was true, all Harry wanted was he money and then he could go.

 

He added a few ‘friends’. Getting declined a few times and others accepting him and following him back. Harry added something’s to his bio, so it’s look less sketchy.

 

“ **_Gonna find my way to heaven, 'cause I did my time in hell_ **.” he put. It was already 11:18 by the time Harry was officially finished.

 

He put his phone on the night stand beside him,falling asleep with a single last buzz that said:

 

**_Louis Tomlinson has accepted your request._ **

 

  
  


  



End file.
